Damien is the new center of Max's attention
by 946MishaV
Summary: Damien is the new centre of Max's attention. But what does this mean for Alec and what would this desperate transgenic do now? M/A Warning: expect some fluffiness ahead! :)


**Author**: MishaV946

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Fluffiness to be expected :)

**Characters**: Max, Alec, O.C. Biggs and my character Damien

**Summary**: Damien is the new centre of Max's attention. But what does this mean for Alec and what would this desperate transgenic do now?

**Spoilers**: After FN.

**Disclaimer:** **looks heavenly** I wish upon a wishing star, that tonight you'd grant my wish come true, and even if I do not own Dark Angel, I would just like to OWN that fine lookin' hot bod Alec McDowell without being sued :)

**Feedback:** I would like to thank ***Pinkbeachlulu** 4054536* for the review on my other story, _'I blame my turmoil on Sketchy'_. Truth be told, I was a little worried that no one would like it :) Hope you will enjoy this story too…

**Status:** COMPLETE

**A/N:** I brought Biggs back from the dead, I have no idea why those blinken writers would write off someone as cute as Biggs…*shakes head*

* * *

Damien is the new centre of Max's attention…

* * *

Two really good friends were deep into a conversation at Jam Pony's, revealing the day's events.

"You've got to be kidding me? Max is all happy and smiling at you? At you, Alec McDowell?"

"I know right? It's like she's not her self anymore? She's like a pink cheery Max" Alec made a funny face as he thought about earlier part of the day.

"Think she's getting any?" Biggs asked his friend innocently.

Alec's faced darkened at the thought.

Gulping audibly, Biggs quickly apologized, "Sorry man, I just…I don't know why I said that. Wait a second, can Max and Logan touch again? Did they find a cure?" looking at his friend.

"Don't you think I would know that by now?"

"Relax dude. Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous" he defended smugly.

*snort* "You don't know any better. I think Joshua's paint is finally turning - your - brains - into -oat meal."

"Right, coz I misinterpreted that look you just had."

"I'm just…I…I just don't want to see Max get hurt that's all." He recovered squeakily.

"Riiiight." Biggs smirked

"What?"

"Nothing," shaking his head sadly.

* * *

Little did they know that a fine looking woman could hear their not so soft voice behind another set of lockers. Intrigued about this revelation the woman thought of something. Taming her excitement within her, she nonchalantly strolled to her locker as a sudden Max graced herself with her presence.

"Hey boo."

"Hey." She smiled sweetly.

"You're late." O.C. pointed out.

"I had an errand to run. How come you're still here?" she asked, packing away her gloves in her locker.

"Just got in," O.C. replied as she idly fumbling with the contents in her locker.

"Okie Dokie." Max sang.

"Max NEVER says Okie Dokie!' "What's got you all smiley and singing today? not to mention-Okie Dokie?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." She ended off with a joyous tone.

"Seen Logan?"

"Nah, not in a while actually," Max apprehended wondering why it hadn't bothered her that she hadn't seen Logan in weeks.

"How's your boy, Damien?" O.C. asked innocently loud.

"He's not my boy, and he's good." She smiled softly

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Yeah, saw him yesterday." She smirked

"Explains why you didn't come home last night."

"Didn't you see my note?" Max scrunched her face.

"Oh yeah, sorry boo. Damien can surely make a girl forget her name." she replied dubiously.

Max chucked in confusion, "I guess." She couldn't understand why O.C. would say such a thing. Then again sometimes she just didn't understand her girl's choice of words.

"Coming home tonight or off to Damien's?"

"Coming home, in fact we need to pass by the grocery store."

"Grocery store?" O.C.'s eyebrows almost reached her hair line.

"Yeah Im making dinner tonight. My turn."

"Hmm, I'm liking this boy even more."

"I don't blame ya, he is adorable." Max couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That he is…He is an absolute darling for making my girl all smiley and giggling. Girl if I didn't know any better, you sounding like a Gurl!" O.C. agreed emphasizing the last word.

*Snort* "As if!" Max shook her head in wonder. 'Something is up with O.C. today.' "Oh by the way his mum might join us for dinner as well." She quickly added.

"His mum?" a shocked O.C. looked at her excited friend.

"Yeah I met her last night and she's pretty cool actually. I think you'll like her." Nudging OC on her shoulder with a wink.

"I think so too. Gotta meet this boy's mum." O.C. said excitedly.

"Yeah, it was so weird coz she seemed overjoyed to find out that the girl which her son had been stalking for the past couple of weeks actually exists!"

"And he has been keeping you busy lately."

"That he has been and not to mention keeping me very active!" Max agreed.

"Oh yeah, you've been coming home all tired and sweaty!" OC said sarcastically.

"O.C.! You make it sound dirty!"

"Please boo, that's just O.C. being O.C."

"Really, I haven't noticed."

Looking at one another they both broke off into a ball of laughter.

* * *

However, a particular someone who had been unable to tear himself from this sudden slapping conversation, stood completely still. His heart raced, no wait sank, oh what the hell it did both. What the heart suddenly pumped at first went dead still when he heard the name Damien. Alec couldn't understand why he felt so betrayed. It's not like he loved Max…

'Really Alec then why are you so stationary.'

'Not to mention so beat up by this oh- so -wonderful news.'

'Hey whose side are you on?' he whined sadly.

'Not yours! We told you to make a move, but noooo Alec is too proud to tell Max how he feels.'

'Thanks guys, kick a man while he's down won't ya!'

Alec groaned trying very hard to control the voices in his head.

"Hey man, beer on me." Biggs offered noticing his best friends dejected look. He couldn't understand why the girls would be inconsiderate. Talking about Max's new boyfriend like that in front of them, hypothetically speaking.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Alec replied half-heartedly while walking away.

* * *

"I still can't believe that we live in the same apartment for the past four years."

"You're telling me boo."

"Think I should invite Alec and Biggs too. I'm sure they'd like to meet Damien, especially Alec." She smirked.

Alec gritted his teeth. 'How dare she!' he cursed. He couldn't believe how unbelievably self-centred they just were, talking about Max's new boyfriend while he was there.

'But Alec they didn't know that you were here.'

'ARG! I give up!'

* * *

A grumpy Alec stormed pass Max getting her attention and thought that she'd cheer him up with a free dinner.

"Hey Alec, Got a minute."

"What!" he shouted then quickly regretted his tone of voice when he noticed Max's look.

"Hey, take it easy. What's got you all rotated?" she asked without a hint of acidity to it.

Alec winced inwardly, 'it would just be better if she chewed his head off for spoiling her happy mood'.

"Sorry. Bad day. What's up?" changing his stature.

"Um, I wanted to invite you and Biggs for dinner tonight." She replied attentively.

"Why to meet your new squeeze?"

"What!?" Max's eyes widened.

"Nevermind forget it." He flippantly replied.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Max grappled his shoulder before he could leave.

"Let go off me!" He warned.

Max let go of his arm, concerned about Alec she quickly looked at Biggs standing near O.C. who shook his head as a sign not to ask.

Sighing in defeat, Max's frown grew. Packing up her stuff she exited the building.

* * *

"Hey Alec, was that really necessary?" Biggs caught up with him.

"Yeah well she asked for it" rolling the tension that now rested on his shoulders. God he felt beating up something.

"How?"

"How? She invites me for dinner to meet her new boyfriend! How I can I meet this AssHat and try to not tear him apart and feed him to Joshua…actually we should go." He started to walk in the opposite direction to his apartment.

"GO where?"

"To Max's dinner party!" he shouted behind him.

"Oh great." Biggs sighed heavily.

* * *

Back at Max's and O.C.'s apartment…

"I can't believe him! What the hell is his problem! It's almost like he heard our conversation and…and…got jealous," Max found it very hard to say that, "I mean for what possible reason could Alec get jealous of Damien!"

"Boo, the male minds are too confusing to deal with."

"Tell me about it! It's like Alec's has been infected with Asshatism or something."

"Asshatism?" OC stopped setting the dinner table to look at her friend in question.

"Yeah, Asshatism derived from the words Ass and Hat. One who wears an Ass like a hat and thinks like one…"

A knock on the door diverted their attention from the rather intense conversation.

"Hey Max." A young excited male ran towards Max, squeezing her in a bear size hug.

"Hey Damien" she greeted with a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey OC" O.C. pouted. Normally she didn't like the male contact but Damien was too adorable not to be hugged from.

Damien scurried around the counter to a sad pouty O.C. and squeezed her into a bear hug too. Satisfied at this Damien walked over to Max looking at her with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Max asked concern.

"How come you came home late?"

Max chuckled, "You know I have to work to earn a living."

"I know, but you are not home this late." He pointed out.

"Well today I had an extra errand to run."

"Are you going to get paid for it?"

Max laughed warmly, "I wish"

* * *

Her laugh was abruptly cut short at the ramped knock on the door.

"Max Open up!" demanded a disgruntled Alec.

Throwing the dish towel on the dish rack, Max huffed towards the door, barely opening it she stumbled backwards when Alec stormed into her apartment.

"Hey, What the Hell Alec!" Barely Noticing Biggs foolow suite

"Why?" he looked at her incredulously.

Shaking her head in confusion, "Why what?" if she thought she was confused before, she was so wrong.

"Arg, Damnit Max, can't you see?" he bellowed in frustration. 'Arg woman!' he thought.

"What? That I can't see what a lunatic you've turned into? Yeah I can see that all loud and clear!"

"No, that I LOVE YOU!" Alec screamed out his confession in her face.

"You love me?" asked a quietly God-Smacked Max.

"Yes, I do. Max I know that it's too late but I've been in love with you for a very long time. All those missions, those painful hours being close to you at TC, being locked up in closets with you and not doing something about it. I mean, do you have any idea what torture it is to be your pretend boyfriend and not fall for you even more… or…or…deliberately piss you off coz I love that fiesty Max who's cell I had walked into?" Alec looked her with painful eyes.

"Alec, I…" she had no idea what to say.

Swallowing hard, "But it's too late now that you have a new squeeze in your life." He interrupted her with an acidic tone.

"What are you talking about? My new Squeeze? What squeeze?"

"Are you…really Max kick a man while he's down" his tone changing making Max squirm in discomfort.

"Alec, seriously. I have no idea what you are on about."

A toilet flush was sound through the apartment. Alec's nerves got the better of him.

"Him," he pointed towards her bathroom, "The guy in your bathroom…"

Max was completely abashed blushing slightly, "Um Alec, Damien is…"

"No Max Don't you dare!" Alec commanded until his eyes drifted to the perpetrator by the kitchen counter.

"Hmm Alec, Meet Damien, a four year old boy!" she introduced with a harsh tone through gritted teeth.

"Da…Da…Damien. Hi" Alec squeaked, "He's Damien?"

"That's what I said."

"Oh…Guess I deserve a hard slap right now."

"Yeah you do!" hitting him upside his head, "and I'm in love with you too, idiot" she said softly.

A stunned Alec couldn't even stand up straight when Max's lips met his for a warm passionate kiss.

"What you say Alec, be my squeeze?" wrapping her arms around him smirking mischievously.

"Oh squeezily Happy to!" Alec replied excitedly with a genuine smile

* * *

OC and Biggs stood side by side, engrossed in the scene that played before their very eyes.

"Damn," Biggs grunted, handing OC 50 bucks.

"Thank You." pocketing the cash.

"How did you know he would do that?"

"Coz that Boy had the hotts for my girl for over a year. And did nothing about it, so OC thought of a little something, something and thought now would be the perfect time …"

"But how?"

"Heard you and Alec talking at Jam Pony"

"You're evil OC." Biggs shook his with mirth but smirked.

"Well, they say OC has style."

"Well Glad it's worked. "

"I'M Hungry!" Wailed a little boy, whose adorability of a human being could no longer be ignored at, making everyone in the apartment burst in laughter.

The End

* * *

A/N: What you think guys? Like it? Don't like it?


End file.
